


Vaccine Development

by Swahh



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Mystery, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swahh/pseuds/Swahh
Summary: You are a researcher assigned to solve a case involvong rapidly depleting staff members, the Plague Doctor at the top of your suspect list.I’m still really bad at writing, so bear with me.





	Vaccine Development

You swing the door open as casually as you can force yourself to, the smudged sweat wiped off from your forehead still pertaining a distinct glisten. The room is bleak, not that you were expecting much more, with the faint scent of lavender filling the air. You dared to turn left, noting the ominous noir presence of the plague doctor himself. This would have been far beyond protocol. It should have been. It was, until a few days previous.

_A few days previous._

You huffed as your stack of files portuded a loud ‘thunk’ upon entering the cabinet, a soft metal screech vibrating as you pushed the containment box closed. You give your forehead a wipe, unnerved by the salted liquid now lacing your fingers. There was no way that you worked yourself into a sweat from paperwork, you might have gotten a fever. You quickly ran through your head the possible contractions you could have that would violently end your life. You gave an audible sigh of relief as you don’t recall investigating any of the matching criteria. After chalking it back to your starting presumption, your office phone sprung to life. You snatched the phone so quickly, you nearly feared breaking it. Your concern didn’t last long as you held the device to your ear.

“Class B 261, your presence is requested.”

The phone abruptly cut off. You knew the drill. Most keywords were forcibly memorized to the staff to keep a strong sense of security. For good reason, too. You out the office and into the depths of the facility. It wouldn’t be long till you arrived at a familiar office. A three step motion of pulling out your Level 2 security card, swiping across the scanner, and walking in the newly opened doorway became such an instinct, you doubt you could walk through a knobbed door without bumping into it first. You walked into the center of the bland office, just in front of the desk and it's occupant. A shared silence occurs while the other flips through some files.

“You wanted to see me?”

They snapped up from their trance, looking at you as you yourself were a contained unit, her eyes glancing up and down your figure. You did the same, noting her black straight hair and scruffed blue sweater. Her navy blue cap didn't help her seem less strange. Wasn't this violating dress code?

“Oh, right, sorry. I've been a bit of a mess. We, or actually, I have noticed your diligence in your examinations recently, and have decided that-”

She pauses, looking down and sighing with a smile.

“-You’re a bit too smart for me to flatter you into this. I need you directly studying SCP-049. The current situation can be located in your files. You may choose to feign consent.”

“049?”

You rummaged through your memory, recalling such a sequence of numbers.

“Wasn't all direct investigation halted?”

She looked blankly at you, smiling.

“Apparently, circumstances have changed, and you were right for the job. As I said, the particulars are already sent to you.”

“I accept. Thank you.”

You take your time leaving, you almost feel her gaze piercing your back. She finally spoke up.

“Oh, and would you mind grabbing me a coffee? Just black is fine.”

“Oh, of course.”

“Rad, thank you much.”

With an unseen wave of dismissal, you enter the hallway, sluggishly heading to the west. After continuing in one direction for a few, you came across the impressive looking break room. SCP sure knew how to flatter it's nerds. It didn't take a while before you boiled up some water and caffeinated it. Returning to the office, the lady seemed far more absorbed in her work, only giving you a brief nod in response to the mug on the table. As you left you swore you heard her mutter something about dragons. Perhaps she was investigating something new with 1154, or possibly even 1762. Nonetheless, you head back to your office, slightly eager to investigate the new information. A long walk later, you were back in your office, frantically clicking on a mouse to wake up the screen. It buzzed to life after a short delay, and you hurriedly accessed your shared files. A new one, with a transcript appeared.

“An incident report?”

 

 **SCP involved:** SCP-049 (Possibly)

 **Date:** 03/16/20

 **Location:** Perimeter of the facility, as well as the neighbouring [REDACTED].

 **Description:** Incident log compiled from testimonial by Dr. Elsner, researcher and precautions adviser.

Below is a compilation of the events witnessed during Dr. Elsner's security check protocol. Timestamps verified by security footage.

_2:08:02 am: Facility guard falls unconscious outside the building's perimeter. No discernible cause. Dr. Elsner reports the incident via mobile phone._

_2:16:36 am: Facility guards (3) move to unconscious unit, checking vitals._

_2:17:21 am: Facility guards (3) fall unconscious. Dr. Elsner reports incident, suggesting_ _381_ _protocol. Others witnesses gather._

 _4:59:55 am: Reported deaths in [REDACTED]_ _. Quarantine squad is dispatched._

The facility guards were reported dead with no traceable method of murder, much as the incidents in [REDACTED]. Deaths recorded only through testimony, as cameras in the outdoor perimeter were malfunctioning. Suspicion is cast on SCP-049 for similar autopsies in victims, as well as SCP-049’s abnormal behavior at the time.

 

That's all? They mustn't know too much about the situation. That's a scary thought. Ah, hold on, there's another file. You were desperate for any more information on the subject, you nearly felt like a detective here. Another incident log, you assumed it was security footage of SCP-049 during the incident. You happened to be correct. In fact, you pretty much knew the report before opening it. 2 AM, 049 acts strange and unresponsively. This ends around 3 AM. The details at the end of the report however, you found quite surprising.

 

_Containment Committee Order 049.S19.17.1 is privately dismissed due to recent events involving SCP-049. You are permitted and encouraged to investigate this matter under any means within reason, and are considered to have Level 4 access to information involving the case. If you cannot surmise a proper conclusion, you are susceptible to all collateral caused by this decision. Your temporary privileges are of utmost secrecy, and you will be under violation of spreading classified information if this knowledge spreads to any facility member under Level 4 access._

 

You stared at it for a good half-hour. You've never heard of something like this, and start to doubt if you are the first person put in similar conditions. You suppose it makes sense, throwing a far-easier-to-dispense Class B into a dangerous situation, but still providing them with the necessary tools to investigate. You had a hard time quelling both your excitement and fear. Despite your emotional condition, you knew just where to start.


End file.
